A Summer in Fairbrooks: A Love Story?
by Patrick de
Summary: Hey guys I have a really good summary but it doesn't fit in the two hundred fifty-five character limit, to see it just go to my profile. Thanks and i swear i will finish this story and not just trash it like my other two, love yalls bye.
1. A Quick Forward, Stay Tuned For Ch One

**Hey guys this is the description for all the characters of my upcoming story. For now you guys will probably be scratching your heads and thinking what the fuck why not just put it into the story. Well I'm writing the story a different way because I want to. That being said there will be little to no descriptions in the actual story so if you need a reference just check out this chapter. Love yalls.**

_Steve_-Seventeen years old and a recently graduated senior in high school. Steve has the mentality that all you need in life is to have fun and relax. With that in mind he isn't the most academically excelling student. Standing six feet tall with brown hair and auburn eyes he's quite the slacker and a bit of a perv.

_Jill_-Eighteen years old and also having graduated with Steve she is quite his opposite. She's an honest hard working valavicorian that hates having nothing to do and doesn't seem to have the word 'relax' in her vocabulary. She has been Steve's friend since they both were little and is his girlfriend but his attitude may cause some changes some time soon. She is about five ten with brown hair and Safire eyes.

_Ted_-Steve's father and only living relative that Steve knows of. Both Ted and Steve have the same colored hair and eyes but that's where the similarities end other then that they're constantly at odds and never see eye to eye on anything. Ted is around fifty years old and still looking as businesslike as ever, he is a lawyer after all.

_Sam_-Steve's uncle and Ted's older brother. Sam owns and runs a farm in the quant town of Fairbrook. The farm grows carrots, artichokes and other assorted vegetables. In the past Sam had some farm hands to work around the farm but recently he's hit on some tough times and had to let them all go. Sam is an older man with gray balding hair and the habit of smoking a pipe. He is only a few years older then Ted but seems far older. Around his shoulders can be found Orpheus.

_Orheus_-Sam's black and white cat. Back in her day she used to be a treat mouse catcher but is now retired and spends most of her time lounging around on Sam's shoulders.

**Thats all for now, eventually there will be more but this is all you will need for now before the first unknown person appears I will put up another list much like this one and trust me, there will be far more females.**


	2. End of School and A Nasty Breakup

**Yo guys this chapter is officially the start to my newest story, the way I'm writing this story might be hard to read at first and trust me its hard to write this way but I decided that if I was going to my roots as a romance writing I might as well change my style to make it more interesting. Anyways here's the first chapter of A Summer in Fairbrook: A Love Story?**

I dash down the flight of stairs of the school building and out the door, skidding to a halt next to my impenitently waiting girlfriend, Jill.

_Steve: I'm free! The last final of the year is officially over, thank god!_

I raise my arms with a wide grin spreading across my lips, celebrating my newfound liberty from the oppression of school. She raises an eyebrow at my outburst before sighing and walking down the cement path that cuts a twisting path through our campus, all the while shaking her head.

_Jill: And what if you didn't pass, hmm?_

_Steve: Aww, come on! Don't ruin my fun with all your "what ifs". Jeez you can be such a pessimist_

_Jill: Face it Steve, your grades aren't exactly spectacular and you barely passed last semester_

_Steve: Hey, give me a break! All this physics stuff goes right over my head ok? You of all people should know that._

I jog a few steps to catch up with her before falling into a slower rhythm by her side.

_Jill: You know, if you showed up to class once in a while maybe it wouldn't be so dam difficult!_

_Steve: Hey, that's what i've got you for, isn't it? Your notes are better then some boring old lecture by some old fart in a suit and tie anyways!_

_Jill: You cant keep copying off of my notes forever Steve!_

_Steve: Eh, we'll burn that bridge when we come to it, if ever._

I laugh out loud but she doesn't seem to get the humor and isn't very impressed looking.

_Jill: This isn't a joke, Steve! You have so much potential but its like you're just throwing it away, jeez!_

_Steve: Potential, huh? I think pops would disagree with you on that one, he doesn't see anything in me_

Jill sighs heavily again shaking her head, she's been doing that a lot recently I wonder what's up.

_Jill: Your father just wants the best for you, why cant you understand that Steve?_

_Steve: Are you shitting me? That old man has no idea what's best for me; all he can see is what's wrong with me! All he's interested in is looking good and making sure his son doesn't embarrass him; it's been that way since mom left._

_Jill: Why do you always think the worst of people? _

_Steve: Why do you think that I can only think the worst of people?_

I throw up my hands in frustration, jeezus I give up!

_Steve: I've been spending my whole life trying to please that bastard and no matter what I do, I'm never good enough for him!_

_Jill: No matter what you do? It seems like you haven't been trying at all you idiot!_

_Steve: What makes you think I'm not trying? Jeez I'm trying so hard its not even funny anymore!_

She rolls her eyes obviously annoyed and somewhat ticked off.

_Jill: Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact you NEVER fucking show up for class and NEVER turn in homework or do any type of schoolwork! Maybe that's why I think that!_

_Steve: Fine! Screw it! I don't want to talk about it anymore!_

We walk together for a few moments in sullen silence both of us fuming, jeez who is she to say I'm not trying. I've been trying since my mother left us and that bastard only ever gets more embarrassed by me.

We only walk for a couple of seconds but it feels like it's dragging on for an eternity. All the while I can feel how disgruntled she is. She finally lets out another long sigh before speaking.

_Jill: Fine, I'm sorry!_

_Steve: Huh?_

_Jill: I figured id be the mature one and apologize first instead of letting this drag on, any longer._

Is she baiting me? I bite my lip trying to hold in a snide and hurtful comment. Eventually I sigh and say.

_Steve: Jeez, I guess I'm sorry too._

I glance around trying to think of a way to change the subject to something less touchy. Finally I say the first thing that pops to mind.

_Steve: S-So….got any plans for over summer?_

_Jill: As a matter of fact, I do. Ill be interning at the Attorney General's office._

_Steve: Uh, sounds important._

_Jill: I think it's a good stepping-stone towards getting involved in a political career._

_Steve: Politics? I thought you wanted to be a doctor or scientist or something._

_Jill: I thought about it but I figured that I could help a lot more people if I get into the government._

_Steve: Are you planning on becoming the first female president or something?_

_Jill: Hardly, that's far too much publicity and not enough substance. I'm going to do something that will actually make a difference! _**(A/N: so suddenly being the president isn't that great of a thing. Anyway keep reading my lovelies)**

_Steve: Too bad, I wanted to tell everyone that I dated the first female president._

She laughs loudly and pokes my side playfully.

_Jill: If you're looking for stardom, I suggest you look else were._

_Steve: But then I wouldn't have you._

I brush aside a strand of hair from her eyes where it had fallen.

_Steve: And your beautiful eyes are stars enough for me._

_Jill: Don't think that you're going to get anything with anything cheesy like that line._

_Steve: Yes I know, but you did like it. Right?_

A blush creeps up her face and she looks away.

_Jill: Yeah…._

_Steve: Good!_

Jill stops walking for a moment and looks around with a broadening smile.

_Jill: Oh wow!_

_Steve: What's up?_

_Jill: Doesn't this place bring back so many fond memories?_

Our walk through campus has taken us away from the cold sprawl of the cityscape to a small park tucked away from all the tall buildings, it's hard to believe a place like this still exists in such a booming city. It's also the place where we first met.

_Steve: Yeah…I remember. I was running late for class and you were here trying to find a quiet place to study._

She smiles wistfully, looking at all the tall trees and brilliantly colored leaves each a different shade of green.

_Steve: When I tripped over you I thought an angel with a textbook and some binders had captured me._

_Jill: I thought you were some ruffian trying to attack me for my wallet._

I laugh a bit and give her a quick peck on the cheek; we were now both smiling caught up in the swell of memories.

_Steve: This place. Here in the shade of this tree._

_Jill: Even now, it feels so romantic._

_Steve: Doesn't it?_

I wrap my arms around Jill, holding her close in an embrace. As I do so I notice two of my classmates, Chelsea and Vicky off in the distance. The two of them are jogging together through the park; in the summer heat they've chosen some delightfully fitting clothing.** (A/N: Yes Steve is a perv, keep that in mind)**. Chelsea's a little more endowed than Vicky in the chest department but Vicky's legs are absolutely incredible. I'm so glad they're wearing shorts and sports bras.

_Steve: Hehe…._

Jill pushes me away and looks me in the eye.

_Jill: What are you looking at?_

_Steve: Huh, what? N-nothing…_

_Jill: Really?_

_Steve: Yeah…_

I try to smile at her while looking over her shoulders at the girls. They've decided to take another lap around the park, this time they're a little slower...it looks like they're really sweating. Chelsea's steps slower down a bit but she still bounces up and down and..Heh… Come to think of it, I always see them together. I wonder if they're…you know. Now THAT would be a nice sight.

_Jill: STEVE!_

I'm brought back to reality by a stinging slap to the face** (A/N: Your face god dammit) **leaving a very visible red mark

_Steve: WHAT?_

_Jill: I know you're looking at those girls!_

_Steve: Well, so what if I am?_

_Jill: What happened to me being your angel and all that other stuff?_

_Steve: Listen. Babe. You ARE my angel!_

I grab Jill by the shoulders but she pushes me away, hard.

_Steve: I just…you know, I'm a guy. I can't help it!_

_Jill: Cant? Or wont?_

_Steve: I'm sorry, babe. Really I am!_

Chelsea and Vicky are jogging back in the direction of the campus now, I glance over furtively trying to catch one final view of them from behind but Jill doesn't miss a thing.

_Jill: What is WRONG with you?_

_Steve: What are you talking about?_

_Jill: You can't even properly apologize to me without ogling over some other girls_

_Steve: I wasn't ogling!_

_Jill Then what do you call that pathetic look in your eyes then, hmm?_

_Steve: I'm a guy, okay? I have needs!_

_Jill: Needs, huh?_

_Steve: Yeah! Needs!_

_Jill: Well you know what? If that's the sort of trash you need then you'll have to get it without me!_

_Steve: What are you talking about?_

_Jill: It's over Steve!_

_Steve: What?_

_Jill: I'm tired. Tired of how lazy you are. Tired of how you don't even have any motivation to succeed. Tired of how you keep ogling; I'm tired of how you always look at other women like I'm not enough. I'm tired of how you don't even support my ambitions and me. And I'm tired of always arguing with you. You say you have needs but did you ever stop to think that I have needs too? You're never going to shape up, you don't even want to. So…I think its just best if we go our separate ways._

_Steve: Wait! Give me a second chance!_

She turns away from me and walks down the path back towards campus, she tries to hide it but I can see she's crying.

_Jill: I did give you a second chance. And a third. And a fourth….I'm sorry Steve, you're all out of chances_

I look around the park desperately, not even fully sure what I'm looking for or even what just happened. The bright colors of the towering trees suddenly seem less bright and a lot duller.

_Steve: What…_

I punch the tree in anger, the tree where we first met. The bark doesn't even budge but the roughness of it scrapes against my fingers.

_Steve: WHAT THE HELL!_

My knuckles are bleeding but I don't care anymore and my still reeling brain doesn't seem to register the pain. I really don't care about anything right now…

**That's all for now my pretties, until next I update. Mr. Awesome out.**


End file.
